Batto
Batto is one of Hōgen's four platoon leaders. He is known for his unique mind's eyes ability. Appearance Batto is a pitch black Weimaraner. He has slashed eyes and it's unknown how he got them. It's unknown what happened to his eyes but there's a possibility they were blinded on purpose to make his mind's eyes more effective, similar to way Noroi ripped off Shūga's paw to make his technique more effective. Personality Batto is a serious, reserved and slightly mysterious dog. He appears to be quite smart and can see through lies with his mind's eyes. He knows Hōgen's true nature and doesn't like it, but obeys him in order to survive. When Tōbē failed his mission to protect Genba, Batto tells him to escape, knowing that Hōgen would kill him. Batto did this because he saw Tōbē as a great warrior. When Tōbē comes back, Batto doesn't seem to sense his treachery. It's possible that Bat cannot read iron hard minds like the ones of the fighting dogs. He is impressed when he senses Gin's aura and thus easily trusts him, knowing he is a great dog. In the anime version, Batto is quite similar to his manga one. Still, the anime Batto seemed to be more evil. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Manga' Batto joined Hōgen together with Buruge, Kaito, Kintarō, Jaw, Mirko, and Tōbē. He becomes one of Hōgen’s platoon leaders together with Buruge, Kaito, and Tōbē after proving himself worthy in a fight. When Kyōshirō tries to join Hōgen to assasinate him, Batto sees him and recognize him as an enemy. Although Batto is totally blind, he has amazingly sharp senses. When Hōgen sends out Batto and Kaito to find Buruge's platoon, they meet Gin who has a group of pet dogs as reinforcements. He, Kaito, and their platoon are surrounded and, after listening to Gin’s words of wisdom, Bat decides to join him instead. Before the final battle, he leads his own pack of soldiers together with Kite to attack Hōgen. Batto and Kaito try to fight Hōgen off the cliff but were thrown off instead. However, it turned out that both of them had survived the fall and they, with Buruge, were seen watching the battle of Weed and Hōgen. After Hōgen's defeat, he was not seen or mentioned again. 'Anime' Batto is another of Hōgen's generals who is a blind dog with extremely sharp senses, which he calls his "mind's eye." Unlike the manga, he, Kaito, and Buruge were shown fighting against Ōu. In the end, he was defeated by Ken and Kagetora. They took him to Gin who was in the hot spring. Gin invited the shivering dogs Buruge, Kaito, and Batto into the spring. They cried at his kindness and joined Weed's pack. After that scene, he isn't shown in the final battle against Hōgen. Trivia *His breed is stated in a later edition of Ginga Densetsu Weed, My first BIG Special, as Weimaraner. Category:GDW Characters Category:Hougen's Group Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Scar Category:Weimaraners Category:Minor Characters Category:Slashed Eye Category:Former Enemies Category:Disfigurement Category:German Breeds